


Like

by Redlair



Series: Pretty Please [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Seungwoo-centric, We feeling platonic and mutual, other members are just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Seungwoo thinks it's fine. Admiring Seungyoun from a distance and it makes so much sense. The way they're just able to chill and hang comfortably together, there are no worries. So when the feelings creep up to him, he makes no sense of them. It's Seungyoun. Of course, everyone loves him. He's no different.But he can just hope for the best. Appreciating and savouring all the times that Seungyoun willingly spends time with him. Even if it's a minute.





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not even supposed to be writing anything right now, not when I have all these other fanfics to update lmao which I haven't been updating and just with the reading and priorities I have to do from uni right now. But this ship happened, and sailed and I can't stop. Also, I would be the worse author ever if I named this "A Little Something" but it really is just that.
> 
> Hopefully you can enjoy this little blurb of a thing I wrote :)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There’s a saying that if you like something, you just might as well put a ring on it. Or perhaps, when you can’t, you should at least take a picture of it to treasure. Or in this case, Seungwoo likes Seungyoun, and he doesn't how to deal with it. Because, everyone loves Seungyoun.

In this case though, then Seungwoo has thousands of pictures of Seungyoun in his phone. It’s not mainly of him taking pictures of Seungyoun, because he’s sure that when he does, the other turns shy and either turns away and what Seungwoo ends up capturing is the upturned lips on the verge of laughing, the skim of blush on the other’s apple cheeks, and the eyes unfocused. But more than that, over half of the pictures of Seungyoun in his phone are random shots that Seungyoun takes for fun - making faces, ugly faces, sticking out his tongue, just for the sake of it.

The pictures may be ugly. But Seungwoo still thinks that they’re pretty. They show the many dimensions and aspects of Seungyoun, ways the other feels and expresses himself throughout the variety of emotions.

“You didn’t delete any of them?”

Seungwoo watches as Seungyoun has his phone in his hand again, and he’s scrolling down the massive history of pictures. One could call it a waste, a library full of unnecessary pictures, but they make awfully good blackmail material too, and Seungyoun doesn’t need to know about that. Not that it’s needed when Seungyoun willingly posts derp pictures of himself into the group chat anyways.

“I didn’t have the time too.”

It’s a lie. Seungwoo checks his phone more often than not, and there’s always time to even just browse through his photos library to delete all the bursts of pictures. He just doesn’t want to. Besides, he had 128 GBs on his phone, and there was plenty of room still.

“Okay, hyung.”

The smile that Seungyoun sends him is filled with surprised, and maybe uncertainty, but the younger doesn’t bother asking. It’s too little to discuss about. So unnecessary, random, and boring.

——

Seungwoo lets Seungyoun lean on him when the other comes around. But he allows it for pretty much any other member around in their dorms, and Seungyoun isn’t the exception. But when Seungyoun snuggles into the crook of his neck, Seungwoo hopes that he’s breathing fine, because he smells the fresh scent of Seungyoun’s hair from the shower and the light scent that the other has.

“You feeling okay?”

“Just a long day. A bit tired, you know.”

Seungwoo knows. They both know having shared similar experiences from promotions from the past, and the fact of X1 being a success now, only gives them busier schedules tiring them out.

It doesn’t happen often, but it sometimes happens. Seungyoun falling asleep while snuggling onto him, and Seungwoo thinks that it’s okay, for one night, and maybe a few nights for every occurrence that he lets Seungyoun fall asleep in his room.

The sound of the soft breathing making him feel less alone in his own room.

—-

Some days Seungyoun’s busy playing with the other members and that’s fine too. Seungwoo warns himself not to constantly search for the other when the other’s not around. It’s unhealthy, the small interest that had dawned upon him over time.

Seungyoun looks just as adorable with the younger members and his smile and laughter sets the mood with everyone in the room.

“Boop.” 

It’s unexpected. The other tapping him on the nose. Seungwoo’s brows naturally shoot up and the laughter that comes out of Seungyoun doesn’t seem to settle the situation.

“Seungwoo hyung is just as great as doing aegyo. I’m sure the fans want that!”

The MCs encourage him, and there’s a hand that settles on the back of Seungwoo’s bath gently rubbing him as if coaxing him to commit such an age-inappropriate act. Seungwoo’s 26, and he’s still acting cute. The audience and the other members cheer. Seungwoo wonders if Seungyoun derives joy from watching him do that, embarrassing himself, his face turning red after doing aegyo.

“Cute. You’re always cute hyung.”

“You’re just the same.”

Seungyoun probably knows. There’s no stutter in his words when he replies.

“We’re both cute.”

—--

“Did you know-

Seungyoun stops talking and Seungwoo waits. But the pause still resumes and the silence between them is turning awkward and not the comfortable type that usually rests between them.

“Know what?”

“It’s always so comfortable when we’re just alone together.”

It’s true. They do click, and surprisingly, after Seungwoo had warmed up with the other members, he actual personality had come out. A bit weird, still clingy, and quite loud actually. It’s probably why he and Seungyoun managed to become so friends so quickly. He usually wasn’t one to befriend people so quickly, yet they were just so similar. Similar but different, of course.

“Yea, it’s nice.”

Seungwoo lets Seungyoun hold his hand as the other did that occasionally. Seungwoo thinks that it’s because the other feels nervous or whatever, he supposes that handholding can calm your nerves, but in this case, it’s for this reason, but for a different matter.

“But did you know,” Seungyoun’s grasp on his tightens and it raises a concern too Seungwoo. Was there something the other was uncomfortable sharing with him?

“I think we’re pretty compatible.”

Seungwoo swallows. As friends? As lovers? The back of his mind tells him there’s no way that Seungyoun would like him that way. But it’s not like Seungwoo doesn’t think that they wouldn’t work out either. They probably would.

His lips pull into an automatic smile and it’s his signature one, the one that looks like the shape of an airplane, and it’s a defence mechanism of sort. He then laughs and he doesn’t know where to look. Seungyoun’s still looking at him, and Seungwoo doesn’t know how it came to be.

A few minutes ago, they had been just laughing at something they found funny and then the conversation had shifted so quickly to something about their times when they were still in Victon and Uniq, and all the things they wanted and missed to this.

“I’m serious hyung. I mean it.”

Seungwoo thinks so too. Seungyoun looks to him with those clear, earnest eyes and if it’s speaking to him, there’s sincerity and admiration in them.

“You’re really cute. I mean, you’re hot too, but you just make me feel things that I don’t think I usually feel, and I definitely only feel them when I’m talking to you.”

It’s bold. Bold of Seungyoun to say such things so confidently and Seungwoo’s listening. He lets Seungyoun hold onto him and even if he can’t bring himself to stare back into the other’s eyes, he knows that it’s all true.

“Okay.” That’s all Seungwoo can say. He doesn’t know what else to say or how he could simply reply.

“Okay meaning?” There’s the slightest tremble and Seungwoo hopes the other doesn’t sound so distraught so fast. 

Seungwoo takes a breath and he looks up back at Seungyoun, who’s gaze is still piercing through him waiting patiently, and if the other’s gaze was so strong, he wouldn’t felt so pressured to say anything.

“You’re cute too. I like you as well, dummy.”

And the smile that Seungyoun has is relieved, thankful and perhaps even more than Seungwoo could imagine. It’s like the sun smiling at him, and people tell him that he has a bright smile. Because it can’t compare to the one that Seungyoun has at all. He hopes that his statement confirms all the photos and selfies the other had taken on his phone. He obviously likes Seungyoun enough to keep all those photos in his library for a reason.

“Glad to know.”

Seungyoun drops a peck on the the cheek and it’s all too soon. Too many embarrassed smiles, laughters and blushes on the cheeks before they get a bit too carried away with the fun, and perhaps competition if you could call it to see who could make the other disheveled more quickly from the caresses and touches.

Call it even. They’re both breathless and still pretty.

“I think I’m going to just fall more in love with you.“


End file.
